Met Your Match
by Chuckles123
Summary: ROMY! Oneshot. Everything in life has something special that just goes with it. Something that matches them perfectly so precise that its seems the only reason they were born or invented was just so they could be with that something. Like, Kitty and the c


Romy, one-shot

Disclaimer- I don't marvel infinite and beyond!

I HAVE BEEN DAY DREAMING ABOUT WRITING THIS FOREVER!

Met Your Match

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything in life has something special that just goes with it. Something that matches them perfectly so precise that its seems the only reason they were born or invented was just so they could be with that something. Like, Kitty and the color pink, Professor being bald, peanut butter and jelly, chocolate and Carmel, fire and Pyro. But for me it was different.

Me, The Invincible, Unbeatable Ice Queen, the most powerful mutant in the world that could never be stopped, actually was, well on the inside she was, on the fateful yet great day long ago...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FlaShBaCk, 5 YeArS ago(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

October first, Rogue 15, Remy 16.

The alarm bell just ran signaling all of the students to get suited up and ready for a fight with, either Magneto, The brother Hood or maybe even juggernaut. This time it was Magneto and they were all on the jet going to some abandoned

warehouse in New York City. Rogue could beat his ass and was in no mood for this. When they landed and stepped off they jet she was any happier. It seemed that Magneto got some goons, The Acolytes, and were ready fight. But then to make Rogue's day even better, the Brother Hood came out now where and felt like kicking some ass too. 'Oh Joy' Rogue thought as Magneto introduced his men one by one. "This here is Clossus, he could coat his entire body in metal." Piotr stepped up, showed his power off,then stepped back down. "To my left is Pyro,John, and he can control fire" Pyro stepped up, made a fire ball and threw it at the X-men but Scott just zapped it. Pyro just smirked and stepped back down. "Gambit, Remy, has kinetic energy and can blow up things using his hands." Remy stepped out from the of shadows and charged up one of his infamous cards and chucked it up in the sky, which blew up into pieces and then went back into the shadows. Then the battle begun! Each person with an opponent, the person their destined to fight with, some what of their 'match.' Scott vs. Lance, Evan vs. Pietro, Kitty vs. Piotr, Wanda vs. John, Toad and Tabby vs. Jubilee and Iceman, Roberto and Blob, Wolverine taking on Sabbertooth, Storm and Mystique and Jean and Xavier Taking on Magneto. But where was Rogue? When Remy threw his card up in the sky, he not only ran back into the shadows but also away from everyone. "And nobody saw that?" Rogue asked to the people dueling. No response they just kept fighting.

"Damnit" she muttered to herself as she ran to go find Gambit.

11 minutes later..."Ah'm not in the mood for this" she found her self at the end of some ally.

"Not in the mood fer what, Cherie?" Remy jumped from a roof top and landed behind Rogue, somewhat cornering her.

"HOLY HELL!" Rogue turned around and threw her hand to her heart.

"What the fuck? Don't scare meh lakhe that!" she slapped him lightly. Her heart was racing. Either from getting the shit scared out of her or seeing Remy and his gorgeousness.

Remy thought she was hott and really wanted to use one of his _lines "Cherie i want to' get in yer pants, lets do lunch" _but from the looks of her he already knew she wouldn't go for it. He didn't know what to do, except just to stare at her. Rogue didn't know what to do either so she did the same.

From the human eye it simply looked like two enemies 'greeting' each other and were just about in get into a daily battle, kind of like Wolverine and Sabbertooth but the truth is both of them were secretly checking each other out. After looking at Rogue's chest one to many times he decided to break them out of their own world.

"Uh Cherie, ya never did tell Remy what yo' weren't in the mood fer." he flashed his pearly whites. She looked up at him and smirked, "This!" she threw his fist right in his face but he had blocked the shot! Her fist just about an inch away from his face and his hand was securely around her wrist! 'But no one has ever blocked that shot...' she worried.

"Well Cherie, Remy's in no mood fer that either." he charged her wrist playfully, just as a threat.

Rogue gulped, she didn't no what to do. If she tried to wiggle out she would probably get her hand blown off, she couldn't even move. ' God i wish he would take off those stupid sunglasses so I could see his emotions in his stupid eyes, Ow my is getting redder, I just I have to play damsel'

"Ow ow! My Wrist!" she started to cry, (acting of course).

Remy's eyes got big, he didn't mean to hurt her. "Okay, Okay Cherie"he uncharged her wrist but as quickly was he did, he was kicked right in the crotch and flew back a couple feet. "Cherie, what was that fo'?" he groaned.

"Well for one, Ah'm not your Cherie and two don't ya ever grab meh again. She went to go see if he was all right.

"Then what should Remy call yo'" he slowly stood up.

"Rogue, just simply Rogue, and ya know you can do one more thang for meh, take off those stupid sunglasses it's not that freaking bright out" she walked up next to him.

" Remy will make you a deal, if Remy takes off his sunglasses then I still get to call you Cherie okay?" its not like he didn't love her name he just liked calling her his Cherie more.

"Fahn"she crossed her arms over her chest.

She agreed so took them off and saw shock in her eyes when she looked at his.

'My gawd, he has the most beautiful eyes, wait what ah'm thinking!"

"There beautiful" 'Oh my gawd what did say!' she freaked.

Remy smirked, he saw the looked in her eyes when she said that. He also knew she was embarrassed.

"Well Remy thinks you have beautiful ones too, Cherie" he smiled, he had made her blush.

'Okay this is getting weird' she thought ' damn me for being too lazy to put in make-up!' she had to think quickly to get her out of mushy gushy situation.

"Well Cajun Ah could play "Whose has tha Corniest Pick-up Lines?" with ya all day but one of us has to go home bleeding so whose it guna be?" she got into a fighting stance and smirked.

Remy knew it was just a distraction to get her out of the moment but he also knew there had to be some ass kicking or Magneto would have his ass so, he too went into a fighting stance.

"Bring it" he smirked. (An: yeah i no it was so cheesy but who cares?)

Oh yeah she brought it, with a few sucker punches and a kick to the side but he was still up, He seemed to know her every move, but she knew his too. They both couldn't believe how each other's blows', punches' and kicks' matched each other's. Sort of like missing puzzle pieces. So they continued to twirl, and spin, into walls, garbage cans and into each other. But were too busy to see their audience.

The fight between everyone else on been over a good five minutes ago but now the X-men were on their was back to find the X-Jet and Rogue. But they made a little pit stop to see the phenomenon happening in front of them. Everyone sat wide-eyed staring a fight probably better then one between Wolverine and Sabbertooth. Even Scott was amazed! Xaiver saw the two going at each other but didn't seem to stop them, he only chuckled softly. He also saw his old friend on the other end of the 'fighting arena.'

**'It looks like a new friendship has erupted'** he mentally sent to Magneto.

**'Indeed there has' **he sent back, he too didn't cease the fight, maybe just for a moment longer.

But no matter how long it actually went for everyone who witnessed it knew it was truly a feast for the eyes.

Okay back to reality. Did ya'll like that walk down memory lane? Well Ah sure did. Okay well anyway back to the story. So 3 years went by, I got more powerful and Remy only got more annoying, and he found some new fascination, to bug the freaking hell out a meh! We would always would fight to fight, non-stop yelling. He would somehow sneak into my room and I'd throw a few punches and curses but he never went away. At first Wolverine and everybody else would get in the middle of it and try to kick Remy out but then they realized Ah could take him on and they were to only interfere if something blown up. But no matter what Ah would do to him he always came right back up with some annoying charming remark. It would always make meh laugh but I'd never show it. Like the first time he tried to kiss meh, before he knew about my powers...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))BaCk In TiMe(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The night of their fight...(An:hey that rhymed)

Midnight, Rogue's/Kitty's room

Kitty was fast asleep but Rogue, Rogue just couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, those two red eyes would gleam back at her. Those eyes that could see everything inside of you, your soul, your secrets, who you really are on the inside, X-ray eyes. But then those eyes came eerily out of her balcony window.

" Ya know Cajun Ah could call tha police right now and they could arrest your ass."

"Remys knows Cherie, but then you wouldn't be able to see Remy's hott ass everyday!"

She rose up from her bed and walked next to him.

"Okay, enough of your smart-ass remarks, what are you doing here?"

"Two things Cherie, One is to' do' dis," he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her but ended it quicker than he expected.

"Well Cherie, you got one knock out kiss right there." he started to turn pale.

"Yeah well..." she caught him before he fell to the ground, "Ah wish it wasn't..."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Back to Reality))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That night was hard, Ah had to go thorough his mind when Ah really didn't want to. It was so painful, well anyway me and Remy got more friendly and Ah didn't hurt him as often. It wasn't like Ah liked him or anything, which everyone assumed, it was just that Ah didn't loath him,as much as Ah would have liked to loath, Ah just couldn't. He had never gave up on me, or never used meh, he just was a friend Ah guess... But then Ah had to leave him and Ah thought Ah wouldn't never get to tell him how Ah really felt. Ah had to leave the institute fro 4 years . I had to learn to control my powers to help man-kind so that would mean Ah would be able to touch! But that would mean leaving Remy. Ah was sure we'd would forget each other he would probably go back to his bimbo's or get married. So Ah went, he didn't even say good bye, Ah looked and waited for him but he never came so I just left.

Those 4 years were horrible, except fro the fact that Ah gained control of my powers! But it was useless. When Ah came back to Bayville, Remy was gone, since the whole X-men vs. The Acolytes was over he just left. Not caring what it did to me or anyone else. So Ah did the only thing Ah could do, Ah cried.

Ah moved to New York City thinking Ah could find someone there that could fill his space in my heart. Nobody really did though. Ah was 22 and single with only a job and a broken heart. Ah guess Ah really did love him, but hey people change, things change. Well that's what Ah thought until about 3 years and 2 months ago.

)))))))))))))))))))))BaCk InTiMe 3 YeArS AnD 2 MoNtHS AGO(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ah decided to take a walk randomly around New York City and Ah was near some abandoned warehouse. It was cold yet warm outside. Like fall,around October. Anyway, so Ah was walking then all of a sudden a masked guy comes out of no where and pushes me into a dark alley. He smells familiar but Ah can't remember why. He starts throwing these punches at me and of course Ah dodge them all. So Ah was spinning, running, and jumping of walls and boxes but he still never gave up. Ah hit him hard in the stomach but he just kicked me hard in the stomach too, down to the ground and it hurt too! Ah mean what was he wearing, freaking boots? Wait, don't think about his foot wear, think about you being down! Wait Ah'm down just because of one stupid kick! And it wasn't even from stupid Juggernaut or The Apocalypse but a stupid stranger! Before Ah could try to get up and attack him, the stranger picked me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Well I guess my Cherie has finally met her match hasn't she? Her, the most powerful mutant in the world that could never be stopped was defeated by none other than me, Remy Lebeau" he took off his mask and shook his hair seductively, " Are yo' guna come back with some insult or is Remy guna defeat yo' twice, Cherie?" he smirked.

Ah was speechless, there was no description of what Ah was feeling. Just to see those eyes and hear his sexy charming annoying voice melted meh. Ah even missed that smirk.

"No Cajun you have it wrong, no one ever beats meh," she turned quickly so that she was now the one pinning Remy, "And if ya don't mind Ah'd like to try that kiss again..."

So we kissed. Actually we did a little more than kissing. Well, we had to bring back all those years we weren't together! We got married and,well so far, we had Brandon Michael Lebeau. He has mostly everything of his father but he has the most gorgeous eyes Ah have ever seen, with the exception of Remy's, of course. He has my emeralds, as Remy would call them, but a black back round. He is the perfect combination of both of us. Well hopefully he doesn't get my knock out kiss...-

-Rogue-

Uh, yeah so that's it, WASN'T IT RAD? Fine be that way did ya know I could make a squeal to this! Yeah totally! Well any way PLEASE REVIEW?


End file.
